yandere_simulatorfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Vergiften
Vergiften ist eine Möglichkeit, Rivalinnen und Schüler zu eliminieren. Zudem kann man das Essen von Rivalinnen und Schülern auf nicht tödliche Weise manipulieren, um ihr Verhalten zu beeinfluss, was für andere Eliminierungen wichtig ist. Vorbereitungen Tödliches Gift Um jemand zu vegiften, muss Yandere-chan tödliches Gift haben. Um dieses zu bekommen gibt es zwei Möglichekeiten: thumb|125px|Gift im Chemielabor1. Chemielabor Im Chemielabor der Schule gibt es eine Flasche mit tödlichem Gift. Um diese ausfindig zu machen, muss Yandere-chan mindestens 10 Punkte in das Schulfach Chemie investiert und damit das erste Level erreicht haben. Vorher kann sie das Gift nicht aus dem Regal nehmen! Die Flasche respawnt jeden Tag, man hat also, sobald man das erste Level erreicht hat, jeden Tag eine Flasche kostenloses tödliches Gift. thumb|150px|Tödliches Gift in Info-chans Laden2. Info-chan Info-chan bietet für 50 Panty-Shots eine Flasche tödliches Gift zum Verkauf an. Um das Gift zu kaufen, muss man das Handy öffnen, Favors auswählen, Drops auswählen und Lethal Poison auswählen und bestätigen. Um dieses zu benutzten, brauch man nicht Level 1 der Chemiefähigkeit erreicht haben. Die Flasche respawnt jeden Tag, man kann also jeden Tag eine neue Flasche kaufen. Nicht tödliche Giftsorten Es gibt drei weitere Giftarten, mit denen man das Essen von NPC’s manipulieren kann, welche nicht mit dem Tod des Opfers enden. Diese sind: Brechmittel Manipuliert man das Essen eines NPC’s mit Brechmittel, wird er in die nächstgelegene Toilette rennen und sich dort übergeben. Dort kann man ihn dann eliminieren, siehe hierzu Ertränken. Um dieses zu bekommen, gibt es zwei Möglichkeiten: thumb|100px|Brechmittel im Geräteschuppen1. Gartenklub Im Geräteschuppen den Gartenklubs gibt es ein Rattengift, welches als Brechmittel fungiert. Um in den Schuppen zu kommen, muss entweder dem Gartenklub beitreten oder der Klubleiterin Uekiya Engeika den Schlüssel klauen, wenn sich im Gartenklub aufhält. Die Flasche respawnt jeden Tag, man hat also, solange man sich Zugang zum Geräteschuppen beschafft, jeden Tag eine Flasche kostenloses Brechmittel. thumb|150px|Brechmittel in Info-chans Laden2. Info-chan Info-chan bietet für 25 Panty-Shots eine Flasche Brechmittel zum Verkauf an. Um das Brechmittel zu kaufen, muss man das Handy öffnen, Favors auswählen, Drops auswählen und Emetic Poison auswählen und bestätigen. Die Flasche respawnt jeden Tag, man kann also jeden Tag eine neue Flasche kaufen. Kopfschmerzgift Manipuliert man das Essen eines NPC’s mit Kopfschmerzgift, wird er ins Krankenzimmer rennen und sich dort behandeln lassen. Dies ist wichtig für eine Eliminierung, siehe hierzu Entführung. Um dieses zu bekommen, gibt es eine Möglichkeit: thumb|150px|Kopfschmerzgift in Info-chans LadenInfo-chan Info-chan bietet für 25 Panty-Shots eine Flasche Kopfschmerzgift zum Verkauf an. Um das Kopfschmerzgift zu kaufen, muss man das Handy öffnen, Favors auswählen, Drops auswählen und Headache Poison auswählen und bestätigen. Die Flasche respawnt jeden Tag, man kann also jeden Tag eine neue Flasche kaufen. Sedativum Manipuliert man das Essen eines NPC’s mit einem Sedativum, wird er ins Krankenzimmer rennen und sich dort ausruhen. Damit kann man einen NPC vorübergehend aus dem Weg räumen. Um dieses zu bekommen, gibt es eine Möglichkeit: thumb|150px|Sedativum in Info-chans LadenInfo-chan Info-chan bietet für 25 Panty-Shots eine Flasche Sedativum zum Verkauf an. Um das Sedativum zu kaufen, muss man das Handy öffnen, Favors auswählen, Drops auswählen und Sedative auswählen und bestätigen. Die Flasche respawnt jeden Tag, man kann also jeden Tag eine neue Flasche kaufen. Durchführung Man kann jede Person vergiften, welche ein Bento zu Mittag ist. Dies beutetet man kann die gesamte Schülerschaft vergiften mit Ausnahme von Schülervertretung, der Mobbing-Clique und Gema Taku. Es ist zudem nicht möglich Angestellte zu vergiften und Senpai kann man nur nicht tödlich vergiften. Schüler Nachdem Du Dir ein Gift besorgt hast, musst Du, um einen Schüler während der zu vergiften, ihm, ihm in der Mittagspause folgen, bis zu dem Platz, wo er sein Bento isst. Nachdem der Schüler angefangen hat sein Bento zu essen, muss man ihm von seinem Bento weglocken, zum Beispiel kann man ihn mit dem Radio ablenken oder man mit einem Kichern weglocken. Es ist wichtig, dass der Schüler Dich nicht sieht, während Du sein Bento manipulierst, da er das Bento nicht essen wird, wenn er Dich bei der Manipulation erwischt! Sieht Dich ein anderer Schüler, dass Bento manipulieren, verliert Yandere-chan abhängig von ihrer Beliebtheit um die 10 Rufpunkte. Osana Diese Aktion ist noch nicht im Spiel! Am Montag wird Osana Bentos für sich und Senpai vorbereitet haben. Sie wird beide Bentos auf ihren Tisch in Klasse 2-1 stellen. Yandere-chan hat die Chance sie zu vergiften. Man muss jedoch beim Vergiften aufpassen, dass man von niemandem gesehen wird. Zudem sollte man bedenken, dass wenn man sich entscheidet Osana hier zu vergiften, wird Senpais Kindheitsfreundin vor seinen Augen sterben, was sie geistige Gesundheit sehr beeinträchtigen wird. Man zudem auch Senpais Bento mit Brechmittel manipulieren für eine andere Eliminierung, siehe hierzu Korb geben. Zitate Allgemeine Zitate "Oh my god! Are you okay?!" "Oh mein Gott! Geht es Dir gut?!" - Schüler, wenn sie sehen wie jemand vergiftetest um sein Leben kämpft - "This is a tragedy… I‘ll call the parademics immediately..." "Das ist eine Tragödie... Ich rufe sofort den Notartzt..."" - Angestellte, wenn sie eine vergiftete Leiche finden - Galerie VergiftenAktionneu.png|Die Aktion vergiften VergifteteLeiche.png|Kokonas Leiche, wenn sie vergiftet wurde Pulschecken.png|Eine Lehrerin checkt den Puls einer toten Schülerin Kategorie:Eliminierungen